


Kara & Lena at Hogwarts

by Chloe7076



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe7076/pseuds/Chloe7076
Summary: My fanart for the amazing Supercorp Hogwarts AU by @aphrodite-mademedoit
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Kara & Lena at Hogwarts

**Kara & Lena at Hogwarts**

**Author's Note:**

> My fanart for the amazing Supercorp Hogwarts AU by @aphrodite-mademedoit
> 
> SUPERCORP BIG BANG 2020


End file.
